I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by nta-unintended
Summary: Just another love story from Sasusaku. AU. Happy Sasusaku Fanday!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Nta presents.

I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

For Sasusaku Fanday 2013

Another Love story from Sasusaku.

Warning : AU, typo, tragedy.

Enjoy.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama terjadi di antara hiruk-pikuknya suasana rumah sakit saat cuaca panas di bulan Juli.

Sakura Haruno adalah seorang perawat baru yang dipenuhi rasa gugup dalam mengemban tugas, sementara Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang tentara yang sedang menjalani _medical check-up_ tahunan. Dan di sanalah mereka bertemu.

"Mungkin ini akan lama. Maaf." Sakura berusaha untuk tenang. Jarum suntik di tangan menghianatinya karena bergetar. Mengusap keringat dari dahinya seraya mengambil udara, Sakura menatap lengan pasiennya dengan mantap.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukan pembuluh darahku?" tanya sang tentara tidak sabar karena sepertinya perawat di depannya ini mengalami kesulitan,"Sepertinya semua yang kau pelajari di akademi perawat sama sekali tidak berguna," lanjutnya.

Sakura menunduk.

Merasa kesal tapi juga tidak berani menyangkal karena semua yang dikatakannya benar.

"Ini pertama kali untukku," bela Sakura.

"Jadi kau juga mungkin membunuh orang jika pertama kali melakukan napas buatan dan melupakan tekniknya."

Sakura benar-benar sebal. Siapa, _sih_, orang ini? Menghakiminya begitu saja! Tapi Sakura tidak berani mengambil resiko jadi dia mencoba tersenyum manis untuk menghindari perdebatan.

Pengambilan sampel darah selesai dengan tiga kali coba. Sakura tidak menyesal. Hitung-hitung sebagai pembalasan atas sindiran yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kalau aku berobat ke rumah sakit ini, pastikan aku tidak mati konyol dirawat olehmu!"

Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Sakura melotot. Hampir kesabarannya habis dan meledak kalau saja Ino tidak memanggilnya untuk mengambil tabung untuk sampel darah.

"Aku kesal sekali, Ino! Seenaknya saja dia bilang begitu! Maksudku, aku memang baru, tapi—"

"Apa kau tahu siapa dia?" _Mood_ Sakura tidak bertambah baik saat Ino menginterupsi kalimatnya. Sepanjang koridor menuju ruang logistik digunakannya untuk menggerutu.

"Tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu!" jawab Sakura sekenanya.

"Dia anak salah satu petinggi militer di Konoha, Sakura. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tidak peduli!" Ya. Nyatanya Sakura memang tidak peduli. Mau dia anak pejabat atau bahkan presiden, Sakura terlanjur tidak suka.

"Dia tampan, _lho_!" Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Ino. Dan segalanya tampak seperti putaran pita film yang dipelankan.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan angkuh. Dengan tas ransel yang lemah menggantung di pundak kanannya dan tangan kiri aman di saku celana. Seragam militer yang menambah wibawa. Rambur _dark blue_ terasa gelap dibanding kulit wajahnya yang pucat.

Dengan posturnya yang nyaris sempurna, koridor rumah sakit bahkan disulap seperti _catwalk_ saat dia melewatinya. Seakan semua tunduk dan lingkungan disekitarnya menjadi buram seketika.

Para perempuan muda saling berbisik. Sebagian memandang dengan mata memuja.

Perasaan apa ini?

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke Uchiha lurus berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura masih terdiam di tempat terbawa suasana.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura Haruno, Perawat Ceroboh," bisiknya, lalu melenggang begitu saja.

Sakura mengedipkan mata.

Satu.

Dua.

Enam.

"Ino! Kau lihat! Dia menyebalkan!" ucap Sakura geram sambil menggertakkan giginya. Kalau saja Sakura tidak ingat dia berada di mana, suaranya pasti sudah menggema—memekakkan telinga.

.

.

Sakura pasrah. Stasiun begitu ramai dan sesak. Sebagai satu-satunya sarana mencapai pusat kota dengan cepat, kereta api tak pernah sepi penumpang. Kalau saja tidak mengingat jarangnya Sakura pulang ke rumah setelah dinas di kota kecil ini, Sakura malas berdesak-desakkan di dalam gerbong.

Saat kereta tiba, semua orang menyerbu. Sakura bersyukur karena dengan tubuh rampingnya masih bisa mendapat tempat di dalam tepat di samping pintu.

"Tidak disangka kita bertemu lagi." Mata Sakura menyipit. Dia mengenal suara itu.

"Kau!" Suara Sakura terdengar seperti tercekik. Menyadari kebodohannya, Sakura segera menunduk.

Sasuke Uchiha beridiri menjulang di depannya.

"Bagai mana bisa kau—"

"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk melamun." Sakura benar-benar tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di keramaian antrian tadi, jadi menemukannya secara tiba-tiba berada di depannya sangat ajaib.

Sakura jadi teringat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu di rumah sakit saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap hari Sakura bertemu dengan banyak orang, namun entah kenapa dia masih bisa mengenali dan bahkan masih mengingat nama Sasuke. Padahal dia sudah membuat Sakura uring-uringan sepanjang hari.

Laju kereta yang stabil tapi tidak dengan detak jantung Sakura. Berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke sangat mengintimidasinya. Bahkan aroma parfum Sasuke bisa tercium dengan jelas. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sama saja dengan perempuan lainnya.

Tapi Sasuke Uchiha pesonanya memang tak terbantahkan.

Jadi, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sepanjang perjalanan.

Kesalahan fatal dibuat Sakura saat dia memutuskan untuk menengadahkan kepala. Mata hijaunya menangkap _figure_ sempurna dari wajah Sasuke : rahang tegasnya, mata hitamnya, kulit putih susunya, hidung mancungnya.

_Ugh_, Sakura juga cuma perempuan biasa.

Sewaktu Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke mendekat. Lebih dekat dan sangat dekat. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke merambat, menyusuri pinggang Sakura kemudian memeluknya. Sakura kaget tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

Sakura hampir lupa bagai mana cara bernapas saat wajah Sasuke berada tepat di depannya. Kepadatan manusia di kereta terlupakan. Aroma tubuh yang bercampur terhapuskan hanya dengan milik Sasuke. Tenggorokannya kering, ingin menolak tapi tak berdaya.

Sakura tahu reaksinya berlebihan. Tapi dari setiap perasaan yang pernah dia punya, kali ini hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup.

Sakura memejamkan mata saat napas Sasuke terasa di pipinya. Ketika bibir Sasuke begitu dekat dengan telinganya—

"Kau bisa jatuh, Perawat Ceroboh."

—pintu kereta tepat dibelakangnya terbuka.

Dari melayang di udara, Sakura terjun bebas ke bumi hanya dengan kalimat sederhana.

Sial!

Sakura bersumpah tak ada yang lebih memalukan dari ini!

Dengan pipi yang masih merona, Sakura mendengus sebal. Memutar tubuh dia ingin pergi jauh. Kemana saja! Asal tidak ada Sasuke di dalamnya!

.

.

Ada perasaan aneh beberapa waktu belakangan. Sakura masih menjalani rutinitasnya di rumah sakit. Tak pernah terbiasa dengan kematian. Tak pernah sangat melegakan saat tahu Tuhan masih memperpanjang umur pasiennya.

Dan tak pernah terbiasa dengan lubang di hatinya.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tapi samar. Tak pernah mau menampakkan diri. Sakura hanya bisa menyimpan pertanyaannya dalam hati. Tapi terus mencari.

"_Um_, Sakura, apa kau akan meledekku?" Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Pergantian cuaca menyebabkan kesehatan orang-orang menurun drastis. Sakura mengedipkan mata merespon pertanyaan Ino saat dia merapihkan barang-barang di loker. Langit di luar sudah sore, akhir sift pagi akhirnya datang juga.

"Apa, _sih_, Ino! Wajah malu-malumu itu aneh sekali!" Ino cemberut. Sakura terkikik geli.

"Tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu!" Sakura tahu, pasti ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah itu.

Meraih pundak Ino, Sakura menghentikan tawanya."Coba kutebak. Kau mendapatkan lotre?" tanya Sakura sekenanya yang dihadiahi pukulan ringan di dahinya.

"Dasar jidat lebar! Kenapa kau tidak bisa jenius sedikit, _sih_?" Sakura berpura-pura berpikir tapi membuat Ino semakin tidak puas.

"Saimelamarkutadimalam." Sakura memegang ke dua lengan Ino. Memposisikan diri tepat dihadapannya.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas, Ino!"

Tapi Ino tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, dia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak dibalut kain beludru merah. Sebelum Ino mengeluarkan isinya, Sakura sudah berteriak histeris.

"Inoooooo! Kau mau melamarku. Ya Tuhaaaaan!" Ino tak pernah sekesal ini dalam hidupnya. Marah, Ino memasukkan kembali kotak tersebut dengan kasar. Sakura sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bercanda, Ino! Ya Tuhan! Kau dilamar manusia pucat itu?"

"Namanya Sai, Sakura!"

"Iya, Sai. Inooooo!"

Sakura memeluk erat Ino. Meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Akhirnya, setelah enam tahun menjalani hubungan, ke dua sahabatnya itu memutuskan untuk bersama.

Ino tersenyum lebar. Berbagi kabar gembira ternyata sangat melegakan. Tak sia-sia dia menyembunyikan cincin pertunangannya kembali ke tempatnya hanya untuk mengejutkan Sakura.

Sepulang kerja, mereka merayakannya dengan makan malam di restoran yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Setiap hari mereka makan bersama di sana. Tapi hari ini tak pernah sama dengan hari biasa sebelumnya.

Lalu, Sakura tahu apa yang mengganjal dalam hatinya saat dia menutup pintu aprtemennya malam itu.

Cinta.

Ya. Sakura tahu ada yang salah dalam hatinya.

Cinta belum hadir untuk melengkapi hidupnya.

Dia merasakan kebahagiaan Ino, tentu saja, tapi kali ini dia tidak tahu kenapa di sisi lain hatinya juga terasa kosong.

Ada ruang yang hampa.

Entahlah. Dan mendadak, bayangan Sasuke Uchiha muncul di hadapannya.

Tidak mungkin. Mereka baru dua kali bertemu. Dan pertemuan terakhirnya hampir tiga bulan yang lalu. Sasuke Uchiha juga menyebalkan. Tapi Sakura masih selalu mengingat tatapan itu, aroma parfurmnya, senyuman sinisnya. Menghadapi kenyataan tersebut, Sakura semakin ciut.

Mungkin, cinta memang tak berpihak padanya.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah Sakura berada. Terdampar di antara kerumunan manusia. Salju tidak turun, tapi sisa badai semalam masih menyisakan suhu yang rendah. Malam tahun baru di Konoha tak pernah sepi semenjak pemerintah lokal mengadakan karnaval untuk meramaikan suasana.

Orang-orang tumpah di alun-alun kota. Berbahagia bersama. Bunyi terompet memekakkan telinga tapi menambah meriah suasana.

Salah Sakura juga menyetujui untuk ke luar bersama Ino dan Sai. Teman macam apa yang menjadi penghalang temannya saat berkencan dengan kekasihnya!

Sakura memilih menjadi bayangan— menciptakan jarak—walau pun itu berakibat fatal. Dia tertinggal jauh, tenggelam dalam keramaian. Bahkan dia kesulitan menemukan jalan pulang.

Sakura benci keramaian dan dia takut sendirian.

Dan dia ada di sana.

Seolah matanya dengan mudah menemukan sosok itu di antara yang lainnya. Seakan ada jiwa yang terhubung, tanpa sadar, Sakura mengambil langkah semakin dekat.

Mendekat pada takdirnya.

Entahlah, pikiran Sakura begitu konyol tapi terasa benar.

Saat bibirnya terkatup rapat hanya untuk mengucapkan nama, Sakura hanya bisa menarik ujung jaket sosok yang telah terkunci sempurna dalam pandangannya.

Ini pertemuan ke tiga.

Sosok di depannya tampak terkejut tapi segera mengontrol emosinya. Wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"_Hai_, Perawat Ceroboh! Kau pasti tersesat, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke basa-basi dengan seringai khasnya.

Tapi bagi Sakura, dia tidak pernah sebahagia itu mendengar sapaan Sasuke.

Dan saat itu adalah awal dari kisah mereka berdua.

Di malam tahun baru. Di antara gemerlap lampu dan kembang api.

.

.

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura tahu, Ino pasti lambat laun menanyakannya. Tapi Sakura tidak pernah punya jawaban yang tepat.

Setelah tahun baru, mereka sering bertemu._ Camp_ militer yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, membuat segalanya mungkin.

Entah karena kebiasaan atau apa, mereka seperti sengaja membuat ritme bersama.

Masih ada rasa gugup setiap melihat Sasuke menunggunya di depan rumah sakit. Sakura selalu berusaha untuk berbahagia yang berlebihan.

Sasuke masih menyebalkan tapi dia teman bicara yang baik. Saat mengobrol, dia terlihat acuh tapi sebenarnya memperhatikan.

Ada Sakura yang dipenuhi warna dan Sasuke melengkapinya. Sakura sadar, perasaannya bukannya tak ada. Cinta semakin mengakar, hanya saja ….

"Kau terlalu pengecut untuk mengungkapkannya." Apa yang dikatakan Ino benar adanya.

"Omong-omong aku perempuan, Ino." Sakura mendesah seolah pasrah. Makan siang di depannya tak lagi membuatnya berselera. Mengalihkan pandangan ke luar restoran, Sakura menopang dagu.

"Jadi masalahnya?" Ino menggulung _spaghetti_-nya dengan garpu, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya setelah membuat gulungan cukup besar.

"Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun. Kita hanya bertemu, berbincang, lalu mengucapkan 'sampai bertemu lagi'." Ino tersedak. Sakura menyodorkan air mineralnya ke hadapan Ino.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Ino setelah keadaannya membaik.

"Apa?" Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Aku tidak buta, Sakura. Kalian suka pergi bersama. Berbagi cerita. Menurut penelitianku, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan ke luar dengan perempuan mana saja." Sakura sempat melambung saat Ino mengatakan hal tersebut tapi kenyataan seakan menamparnya. Bahunya melemas.

"Tapi Sasuke tak pernah menyinggung apa-apa, Ino…," gumamnya lirih. Ino mengangguk seakan mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata birunya terlihat bersinar, senyum lebar tercipta dari kedua belah bibirnya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, Sakura mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak.

"Tanya saja! Ayolah, Sakura! Kalau tidak ungkapkan saja perasanmu pada Sasuke!" Sakura menggeleng—menolak usulan konyol tersebut.

"Kalau kau terus berada di zona nyaman seperti ini, berarti kau egois dan hanya mencintai diri sendiri." Wajah Ino berubah serius. Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura untuk digenggamnya erat."Percayalah, setelah kau mengungkapkannya pasti akan menjadi kisah yang lebih indah."

"Tapi …" Ada satu hal lagi tapi Sakura ragu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Ino terlihat khawatir karena wajah Sakura berubah sendu.

"Ayahku juga tentara. Dia masih cukup muda saat tewas dalam tugas …."

Di pagi selanjutnya, Sakura menemukan Sasuke berada di teras depan rumah dinasnya yang sederhana. Dia berhenti di atas sepeda. Kaos santai dengan celana pendek selutut tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Dengan senyuman tipis ditambah sedikit sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa wajahnya, Sasuke menyempurnakan pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mendapatkan pemandangan yang bagus di pagi hari.

"Mau ke mana?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk memboncengnya. Sakura menurut patuh. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak.

Perjanan diliputi keheningan. Sakura terlalu canggung dan tak pernah terbiasa sedekat itu dengan Sasuke.

Jika ada alat pengontrol rasa cinta, Sakura ingin memiliknya.

Mereka melewati lapangan yang dipenuhi anak-anak bermain sepak bola. Tawa riang menguar ke udara. Kaki-kaki kecil berlarian bebas memilih tempat berpijak. Kemudian Sasuke memilih jalan yang lebih kecil, menyusuri sungai bersih di bawah sana.

Ada damai yang dirasa. Ada hati yang mendapatkan bahagia yang sederhana.

"Sebenarnya mau ke mana, Sasuke?" Sakura mulai kesal karena Sasuke masih bungkam. Tapi dia masih setia menunggu akhir perjalanan pagi ini.

Sasuke berhenti di tempat yang sama sekali asing bagi Sakura. Meletakkan sepedanya santai di sisi jalan, Sasuke melangkah tanpa ragu-ragu ke dalamnya.

"Sasuke…," panggil Sakura, namun sang empunya nama tak mengindahkannya,"aku tidak pernah ke sini," lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya berbalik sebentar menatap Sakura tapi tak ada tanda-tanda penjelasan. Terpaksa, Sakura mengikutinya.

Pasar tradisional terletak di pinggir kota. Banyak barang yang dijajakan di sini dan hampir semuanya segar. Betapa pun mordernisasi merambah kota Konoha, tapi tempat seperti ini mempunyai tempat tersendiri di hati.

Tapi tidak bagi Sakura.

Sakura bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa segalanya terutama memasak. Dan merambah tempat seperti ini adalah hal yang baru untuknya.

Tanpa di duga, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan di tengah kebingungan Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau kau tersesat!" katanya singkat tapi cukup membuat Sakura melebarkan senyum.

Di pagi hari memang waktu yang tepat untuk belanja.

Mereka membeli ikan segar, sayuran hijau, buah-buahan, beberapa bumbu, dan bahkan anggur.

Sakura takjub bagai mana Sasuke membeli barang bahkan menawarnya!

Yang Sakura lakukan hanya diam mengikuti langkah Sasuke dengan membawa beberapa barang yang ringan.

Entah efek bersama Sasuke atau apa, tapi kegiatan baru ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Sakura.

"Memangnya ada acara spesial?" Sasuke meletakkan barang belanjaannya dengan hati-hati di ranjang depan. Yang tersisa dibiarkan Sakura yang membawanya.

"Kau akan tahu sesampainya di rumah." Sakura merasa ada yang aneh. Sasuke sok misterius sekali dan itu menyebalkan.

Mereka pulang, menempuh jalan yang berbeda kemudian berhenti di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

"_Um_, apa aku perlu masuk ke dalam?" Atas alasan yang tidak jelas, Sakura dilandan rasa gugup. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke mengajaknya ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan membantuku memasak semua ini?"

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Di dapur keluarga Uchiha. Memakai apron berwarna biru tua, Sasuke dengan lincah meracik masakan. Pisau seakan bersahabat dengan tangannya, wajah seriusnya saat memisahkan bahan, mencucinya, memotongnya….

"Kau mau berdiri diam di situ terus?" Menghampiri Sakura, Sasuke membawa apron berwarna senada dengannya. Sakura semakin mematung ketika Sasuke memakaikan apron dari belakang tubuhnya. Aroma matahari, udara yang dihembuskan Sasuke yang terasa di lehernya, serta keheningan adalah kombinasi sempurna untuk olahraga jantungnya.

Jika ini bukan cinta lalu apa?

"Bersihkan sayuran itu! Aku tahu percuma menyuruhmu membersihkan ikan, kau pasti tidak tahu bagai mana caranya." Melemparnya ke dunia nyata, Sakura benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu menyebalkan. Sakura cemberut tapi yang dikatakan Sasuke memang kenyataan. Walau pun tidak bisa memasak, setidaknya Sakura masih bisa akrab dengan dapur walau pun untuk menyiapkan masakan sederhana. Mie instan misalnya.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Semenyebalkan Sasuke, namun dia tetap bersabar menghadapi Sakura yang ceroboh atau pun pelupa.

Dan Sakura bagai menonton langsung _chef_ professional sedang bekerja.

Tanpa terasa, matahari sudah tinggi. Sinarnya yang hangat menembus jendela besar dapur yang menghubungkan langsung dengan taman belakang rumah.

Pekerjaan mereka tinggal sebentar lagi.

Daging panggang tersaji seperti masakan hotel mewah, ikan goreng yang tampak renyah, sayuran segar yang tak berubah warna, dan Sasuke juga membuat puding spesial sebagai penutupnya.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja keras mereka tertata di meja makan.

"Jadi, sekarang, boleh aku tahu ada apa?" Sebelum menjawab, bel pintu rumah bersuara. Sasuke segera menggantung apronnya, Sakura menyusulnya kemudian.

Memasuki ruang tamu, Sakura hanya bisa mematung saat dua orang tamu (tapi Sakura tidak berfikir seperti itu) disambut oleh Sasuke. Sang pria hanya menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke, berbeda dengan sang perempuan yang memeluknya erat. Sasuke tampak risih tapi tidak menolak.

Kemungkinan terbesar itu adalah orang tua Sasuke.

"Ini Sakura Haruno, Bu." Dan cobalah apa yang didapat Sakura sewaktu Sasuke mengenalkannya. Mikoto Uchiha memeluknya sama erat, sama-sama tersenyum bahagia.

"Sakura Haruno… kau manis sekali, Nak!" Sakura tidak yakin dengan penampilannya—mengingat berjam-jam dia berkutat di dapur, tapi wajah sumringah Mikoto Uchiha saat menyambutnya sungguh menghangatkan hati.

"Jadi… ini kekasihmu?" Suara berat Fugaku Uchiha sampai di telinga Sakura. Sakura membeku atas pertanyaanya tapi lebih lemas lagi saat Sasuke menjawabnya.

"Boleh dikatakan begitu." Belum selesai keterkejutannya, lengan Sakura dipeluk erat oleh Mikoto.

"Bagai mana pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit, Nak? Sasuke bilang kau suka ceroboh. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, 'kan?" Sakura diam-diam melotot kea rah Sasuke. Maksudnya apa menceritakan hal memalukan itu tapi tak disangkal dia bahagia, sangat bahagia. Keluarga ini menyambutnya. Pertanyaan besar atas pernyataan sepihak Sasuke disingkirkannya sebentar.

Mereka mengitari meja makan. Menyantapnya sembari bercerita.

Ibu Sasuke pulang dari luar negeri setelah menjalani perawatan atas penyakitnya. Tapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampakkan kesedihan. Sakura suka sekali memandangnya.

Ayah Sasuke yang juga tentara lebih banyak diam tapi tetap terasa ramah. Sakura melupakan rasa canggungnya.

"Ibumu baik sekali, Sasuke! Dia bahkan memebeli oleh-oleh untukku!" Sakura bercerita panjang lebar tentang pembicaraannya dengan Ibu Sasuke. Waktu terasa singkat jika kita menikmatinya.

Di penghujung hari saat langit mulai gelap, mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tulus. Pertemuannya dengan Mikoto Uchiha setidaknya mengobati rindu atas ibunya yang berada di kota.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, seperti biasa.

"Jadi?" Sakura jadi teringat pertanyaan mengganjal yang dari tadi disimpannya. Sasuke hanya berwajah datar seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"_Oh_, kau melupakannya." Sakura menyerah. Percuma berbicara dengan Sasuke yang jarang peka. Lalu dia kembali teringat perbincangannya dengan Ino tempo hari.

'_Benarkah jika aku mengutarakannya akan menjadi kisah yang lebih indah?'_

Saat ini, zona nyamannya dipertaruhkan. Beranikah dia menatap kenyataan atau Sakura justru terbuai dengan hanya sebuah persahabatan.

Angin sore bertiup. Terasa dingin begitu juga hati Sakura.

Sejenak keheningan melanda keduanya.

Ada hati yang menduga-duga.

Dan cinta yang terasa begitu benar adanya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Sakura membuka suara, memantapkan hati, mendorong semua keberanian agar mulutnya berbicara."Aku tidak tahu persis, tapi aku mencintaimu. Itu saja."

Sasuke mendekat. Dari atas sepedanya dia masih bisa menemukan tujuan yang tepat pada Sakura yang berdiri menunduk di depannya.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika bibirnya terbungkam oleh bibir Sasuke.

Ciuman itu lembut tapi sebentar. Terasa mengagetkan dan tak baik bagi kesehatan jantung Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, menikmati wajah merah padam Sakura.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

Ada Sakura yang menangis histeris dan Sasuke kelabakan.

Ada takdir yang tersenyum dan dewi cinta yang selesai menunaikan tugas.

Tapi ini baru awal perjalanan panjang kisah mereka.

.

.

.

Bagai mana mereka saling mencintai itu adalah rahasia Tuhan.

Sasuke tak pernah suka berkata romantis dan Sakura yang selalu sebal terhadap ketidakpekaan kekasihnya.

Sasuke bukan orang yang suka menangkap momentum. Hari istimewa baginya sama saja.

Tapi Sakura tak pernah merasa sepenuh ini. Kalau ada yang berkata cinta melengkapi hidup itu benar adanya.

Mereka sering bertengkar karena hal kecil. Awalnya, Sakura sering menangis tapi saat sudah terbiasa yang ada dia sering menertawakan kebodohannya.

Kisah cinta bukan tentang cokelat di hari _Valentine_. Bukan tentang hadiah mewah saat Natal atau pun ulang tahun. Bukan juga tentang kata-kata romantis yang melambungkan jiwa.

Cinta hanya tentang bagai mana dia ada di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mereka suka pergi ke tempat baru. Kadang merasakan menjadi pasangan kekasih yang konvensional.

Jalan-jalan, makan malam, dan ciuman di depan rumah sebagai penutup.

Sasuke akan tertidur saat menonton film romantis dan sebaliknya, Sakura lebih memilih untuk mengganggu konsentrasi Sasuke jika terpaksa yang terputar adalah film aksi.

Sasuke tahu dua skop es krim akan selalu menenangkan Sakura. Rasa _vanilla _dan cokelat. Porsi rasa cokelat harus lebih banyak, kalau tidak, Sakura akan menyisakan rasa _vanilla_ sedikit dan membiarkannya cair begitu saja.

Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak pernah suka hal-hal yang berbau manis.

Buah kesukaannya saja tomat. Kopi pahit adalah teman Sasuke. Tapi kata itu muncul saat Sakura menemuinya di suatu malam dengan gaun selutut berwarna merah muda. Sapuan _make-up_ tipis tak menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi Sakura saat Sasuke intens menatapnya.

Ada senyum yang selalu tercipta.

Jadi, kisah mereka sempurna, bukan?

"Daerah perbatasan? Berapa lama?" Seharusnya, Sakura tahu konsekuensi pekerjaan Sasuke. Namun, pertama kalinya harus berpisah dengan Sasuke rasanya Sakura tak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

"Satu tahun." Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ayolah, dia harus menghadapinya dengan dewasa.

"Kita masih bisa komunikasi, 'kan?" tanyanya lirih.

"Tentu saja masih bisa, dasar bodoh!" Sakura memaksakan senyum. Lengan Sasuke merangkul pundaknya— menenangkan.

Dari teras rumah Sakura, langit malam terlihat kelam tanpa taburan bintang sementara bulan pucat yang tampak lemah tertutup awan.

Sakura tahu ada yang mengganjal di hatinya tapi tak sanggup dia ungkapkan.

"Setahun, rasa rindunya sudah jadi seperti apa?"

.

.

.

Di cuaca berangin saat bulan Oktober, Sakura pertama kali mendapat surat dari Sasuke untuknya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Berharap cemas.

Daerah perbatasan adalah daerah rawan konflik. Tentara berhasil membuat suasana kondusif tapi harus tetap waspada.

Sasuke menceritakan bagai mana hidupnya di sana.

Di akhir surat, tak ada kata cinta. Sasuke menutupnya dengan kalimat sederhana tapi membuat Sakura tersenyum .

'_Sebelas bulan lagi aku akan kembali.'_

Di surat berikutnya , Sasuke sendiri yang menghitung waktu. Sakura masih tak pernah bisa mengontrol rasa rindu.

Dia merindukan semuanya. Semua tentang Sasuke seakan sudah terlalu melekat dengannya.

Kadang dia tertidur berharap bangun dengan hati yang lebih ringan. Tapi tak pernah berhasil.

Bukan, rindu ini bukan kutukan. Jadi Sakura tidak boleh terus bersedih. Sakura menambah kesibukan, melupakannya di sepanjang hari walau pun kadang masih menangis jika rindu sudah benar-benar tidak tertahankan.

"Sakura! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ino susah payah mengejar Sakura. Dengan kondisinya yang sudah hamil enam bulan rasanya berjalan cepat saja butuh perjuangan.

Sakura berhenti menyadari ada yang memanggilnya. Dia segera menghampiri Ino yang tampak kelelahan.

"Ya Tuhan, Ino! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh kelelahan!" Membantu Ino berdiri tegak, Sakura justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kau sudah kupanggil beberapa kali tapi tak mendengarnya. Sudah kubilang jangan melamun saat bekerja!" sembur Ino. Sakura hanya meringis karena benar adanya.

"Ada yang mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di ruang perawat. Kau mau mengecek kondisi Tuan Sarutobi, 'kan? Biar aku saja yang menggantikan." Sakura tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa karena dengan cepat Ino menyambar _clipboard _miliknya.

Sewaktu Sakura tiba di ruang miliknya, ada seseorang yang duduk tenang di kursi memebelakangi pintu. Memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan Sasuke namun dari punggungnya saja tampak asing bagi Sakura.

Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah mempunyai teman dengan rambut berwarna kuning yang mencolok seperti ini.

Menyadari pintu terbuka, sosok di hadapannya berbalik. Sakura menyipitkan mata.

"_Hai_! Perkenalkan aku Naruto, kau pasti yang bernama Sakura!" Naruto berdiri, mengulurkan tangan. Yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah tongkat yang digunakannya untuk membantu berjalan.

Kaki kanannya tampak lebih pendek.

Napas sakura tercekat.

"_Oh_. Hanya kecelakaan kecil saat bertugas, makanya mereka mengirimku pulang lebih cepat," ucap Naruto santai dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya—seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sakura.

Orang ini masih waras tidak? Dia kehilangan satu kaki dan menganggapnya kecelakaan kecil?

Sekilas, Sakura membayangkan jika yang di hadapannya adalah Sasuke.

Apa Sakura siap menghadapinya?

"Halooo, selamat siang!" Sakura tersentak. Menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena mengabaikan tamu, Sakura segera membungkuk minta maaf.

"Iya, saya Sakura. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sakura memersilakan Naruto kembali duduk. Dia sendiri menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Hahaha… santai saja, Sakura. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan pesan dari Sasuke."

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, Sakura lemas seketika.

"Sudah dua bulan ini dia tidak bisa mengirim surat, bukan? Kondisi perbatasan sedang kacau, Sakura. Pemberontak kembali dipersenjatai oleh sekutunya. Kami siang malam bekerja untuk mengetatkan penjagaan. Kadang sekali-kali bentrok dengan mereka, _yah_, begini akibatnya jika sedang tidak beruntung." Naruto bicara panjang lebar dengan ringan seakan yang dikatakannya hanya seperti dongeng semata.

Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Sasuke baik-baik saja, _kok_,tenang saja." Pembawaan Naruto yang santai membuat Sakura sedikit merasa lega.

Merogoh tas besar yang ada disampingnya, Naruto tampak berbinar saat berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"_Nah_. Ini dia! Paket untukmu dari Sasuke!"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menangkap sempurna maksud dari benda di hadapannya.

Paket dari Sasuke.

Sebuah bantal guling kecil dengan gambar wajah datar Sasuke menghiasi.

Apa-apaan ini?

"_Yah_. Kau tidak suka, ya? Padahal Sasuke susah payah meminta bantuan teman yang pintar menggambar untuk membuat ini." Naruto pura-pura kecewa.

Selembar kertas diserahkan Naruto kemudian. Sakura membacanya perlahan.

'_Kalau kau marah padaku, pukul saja bantal ini. Dia tidak akan melawan._

_Kalau kau rindu padaku, jangan dipeluk nanti semakin rindu. Kembali luapkan amarahmu padanya saja._

_Tiga bulan lagi aku kembali.'_

Sakura menangis tapi tertawa. Bahunya bergetar pelan tapi hatinya bahagia.

"Dasar bodoh… kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang idiot sepertimu?"

.

.

Sakura bangun penuh rasa benci. Dia tidak suka diganggu oleh pagi jika bisa bertemu Sasuke dalam mimpi. Kembali bergelung di bawah selimut, berharap berlanjut.

Alarm kembali berbunyi. Sakura mematikannya sekali lagi.

Hari ini libur. Badannya meraung-raung minta diistarahatkan. Tengah malam tadi, dia membantu ibu bersalin. Setelah perjuangan panjang dan melelahkan, tangisan bayi akhirnya pecah bersamaan dengan air mata Sakura. Kelahiran tidak pernah begitu sebahagia itu.

Sang ibu kekelahan. Mengantuk dan penuh keringat tapi wajahnya memancarkan kecantikan.

Sakura sudah sering menghadapi kasus seperti itu namun tetap saja tak pernah terbiasa. Tadi malam adalah salah satu pengalaman yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sepanjang hidupnya.

Omong-omong tentang bayi, dua hari yang lalu ibu Sasuke mengundangnya ke rumah. Mereka memasak bersama, membuat kue, dan mengobrol panjang lebar.

Mikoto memperlihatkan album foto Sasuke sewaktu kecil. Sakura tak pernah berhenti tertawa sewaktu Mikoto bercerita tentang masa kecil Sasuke.

Kecintaan Sasuke terhadap tomat, irit kata yang sudah dari lahir, dan manjanya kalau sedang sakit.

Tawa Sakura semakin keras saat gambar Sakura yang sedang memakai pakaian perempuan. Sasuke tampak sangat kesal tapi juga cantik. Salahkan kulit putihnya!

Sakura benar-benar berterima kasih karena ibu Sasuke mau berbagi dengannya.

Hari itu sangat menyenangkan.

Sakura mulai terusik saat terdengar ketukan pintu dari depan. Pagi-pagi ini siapa yang bertamu?

Suara ketukan semakin keras, Sakura jadi tidak bisa mengabaikan. Dengan malas, ditendangnya selimut, Sakura bangkit menyeret langkah ke ruang tamu.

Wajah Naruto hadir di hadapannya. Tongkat kayu masih setia. Yang hilang hanya cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura menunggu….

Lalu ada waktu yang terhenti begitu juga detak jantung Sakura saat Naruto mulai membuka suara.

"Sakura, maaf, tapi Sasuke…. "

Sakura mulai mengingat hari.

Hari ini hari Selasa. Jam dua siang nanti dia berangkat kerja. Seharusnya dia masih tidur nyenyak sekarang.

Hari ini, Sakura belum menyilang kalender tanggal kemarin karena kelelahan.

Hari ini, Sakura bahkan belum cuci muka atau menggosok giginya.

Seminggu yang lalu Sasuke masih menulis _'satu bulan lagi aku kembali'_ di suratnya.

Sakura tidak bisa mengingat selain itu, tidak juga informasi selanjutnya yang dilontarkan Naruto.

"Kemarin terjadi bentrokan sengit. Pemberontak ternyata mengingkari gencatan senjata. Jumlah mereka bertambah karena meminta bantuan. Dua orang tewas, salah satunya… Sasuke."

Sakura menolak. Sakura tidak mau mendengar. Dia menutup telinga.

Kalau ini mimpi, Sakura berharap ada yang menamparnya sekarang juga.

"Kau bercanda…." Sakura tersenyum sinis. Sewaktu pandangannya menangkap mata biru Naruto yang meredup saat itu Sakura tahu ini nyata.

"Jenazahnya akan datang nanti malam." Sakura tidak berteriak. Dia hanya merasa langkah kakinya ringan. Seakan tidak berpijak.

Menghapus air matanya kasar, Sakura menabrak pundak Naruto.

Dia berlari.

Kesedihan terlanjur menyelusup ke dalam jiwa dan raganya. Dia butuh pegangan.

Sakura terus berlari. Dia tahu tujuannya. Seakan mendapat kekuatan, Sakura tidak peduli kakinya yang telanjang.

Dan di sanalah dia mendapatkannya.

Mikoto Uchiha duduk di kursi goyang kesukaannya. Di pangkuannya tergeletak lemah album foto Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi bahan tertawaan mereka. Matanya kosong dan hampa.

Fugaku Uchiha lebih memilih berdiri bersandar pada dinding disampingnya. Mereka diam.

Diam menyesakkan yang memenuhi udara.

Sakura tertatih. Ingin menggapai. Ingin memeluk.

Setiap langkah kaki dan napas yang tercipta mengantarkan Sakura pada kenangan Sasuke dengannya.

Hatinya sakit.

Seperti dikhianati.

"Bibi… " Bibir Sakura bergetar. Air mata mengalir dan tak berhenti.

"Bibi..," ulang Sakura terbata-bata. Dia bersimpuh. Melabuhkan kepalanya yang pusing ke pangkuan Mikoto.

"Sasuke pulang sebentar lagi… " Lalu mereka berdua berbagi kepedihan. Merasakan hal yang sama kehilangan orang tercinta.

Dulu, Sakura juga pernah mengalami hal serupa ketika kabar kematian ayahnya dia terima.

Pekerjaannya di rumah sakit juga tak asing dari hal semacam ini.

Namun Sakura tak pernah terbiasa.

Tak terbiasa.

Tak akan pernah terbiasa.

Karena Sasuke adalah sebagian dari dirinya.

.

.

Sakura ingin tertidur namun matanya kering. Bahkan untuk berkedip saja terasa sakit.

Terlalu banyak air mata.

Di tempat tidurnya yang besar, Sakura terbaring lemah. Perlahan dia menekuk ke dua lutut kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Dia kedinginan.

Bukan saja tubuhnya. Lebih dari itu, dia mati rasa. Sebentar lagi pasti mati rasa.

Pemakaman tadi siang masih teringat jelas di otak. Menyisakan kepedihan.

Sasuke tetap tampan bahkan di dalam peti. Dia ada, raganya ada, tapi tidak jiwanya.

'Jangan menyerah!'

Secarik kertas dan sebuah gelang berwarna hijau. Hijau yang akan mengingatkan pada ke dua manik matanya. Keduanya adalah pesan Sasuke untuknya.

Sakura menangis, lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Kalau tidak ada kau, aku harus bagai mana?" Terbata-bata, Sakura membuka monolog.

Sakura seketika sadar, Sasuke jarang sekali memohon. Kebanyakan kalimatnya adalah perintah.

Dulu, Sakura heran kenapa dia yang pelupa bisa mengingat Sasuke begitu banyak. Sekarang, dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena setiap detik, setiap sentuhan bersama Sasuke, dia menyimpannya dalam hati. Segenap hati.

"Di sini dingin sekali, Sasuke…."

Sakura merasakannya. Ada kekuatan yang merengkuhnya. Dia memeluk, protektif dari balik punggungnya. Tak berani menatap akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata.

"Sasuke…." Kehangatan yang didapatnya terasa nyata. Sakura diam menunggu isyarat selanjutnya.

'Jangan menyerah, aku akan selalu ada.'

Pelan-pelan, Sakura merasakan kedamaian. Tubuhnya lelah tak tertahankan. Bersamaan dengan terbawanya dia ke alam tidur, hal terakhir yang Sakura ingat adalah besok dia harus berangkat pagi. Ino melahirkan beberapa bulan lagi. Dan bunga mawar putih yang tak sempat dia beli untuk menghiasi makam kekasihnya.

.

.

A/N : fyuh, akhirnya selesai. Fic panjang pertama dengan gaya berbeda. Maaf kalau janggal.*bow.

Nulis tragedy itu…. Nguras tenaga,,heuheu, sayang banget sama Sasuke dan Sakura jadi ikutan nyesek. Malah gak berani buat scene pemakamannya. Cengeng ya?

Heppi sasusaku fanday!


End file.
